<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected by SpiderHanyoNaraku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950391">The Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderHanyoNaraku/pseuds/SpiderHanyoNaraku'>SpiderHanyoNaraku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderHanyoNaraku/pseuds/SpiderHanyoNaraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku seeks to finish the Shikon Jewel so he can finally become a full demon. However, during his quest, he stumbles across a lone Wolf demon. He helps her in return she helps him. She joins him to help him find the rest of the jewel shards, but she must kill Inuyasha and his friends if they dare to get in the way. The unexpected has happened during the middle of this. Naraku has fallen in love with this Wolf demon. Maybe it's his human side starting to get to him. He gets too distracted with his new mate, that he forgets about the shards, leaving Inuyasha and the group all confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it. I do have another OC that I ship with Naraku. A dragon one. I might do a fanfiction with them. But I want to test out to see how people would like my Wolf Demon OC first. Anyways, this has some mature content. Just warning you now. Enjoy the read and feel free to suggest some things. Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naraku was walking through the middle of some grassy field. He was in his baboon costume, mask and everything. He stopped once he senses a demon nearby. He chuckled and looked at the direction where the demon was at. He saw a lone wolf demon with black, curly hair and a set of shimmering, emerald green eyes. She was on a cliff, looking off to the distance. Naraku smirked and decided to go up the demon. Maybe he can use her. The wolf girl sighed as she pulled out two shards of the Shikon Jewel from her black, furred cloak. "I hope to find the rest of the shards... maybe then it can grant my wish--" She stopped as she sniffed, picking up Naraku's scent. She slowly turned around and he was already behind her. She gasped and froze up. "So, you have two shards of the Jewel. Why don't you hand them over to me? Now, you do not want to fight me. I do not think you can withstand me, girl..." He spoke to her. "No way in hell am I giving you these shards, Naraku!" She started to jump up, in hopes of hitting him. He jumped backward, causing the girl to miss, landing down on her knees. <br/>
<br/>
She got up, dusting herself off. Through she noticed she had dropped her shards. She tried to pick them up, but Naraku's tendrils moved forward, trying to get the shards first. She gasped and growled. "Oh no, you--" "Too late~" He purred out, retracting his tendrils and had the shards in his hands. "My, you have helped me greatly by giving me two shards to add to my collection...." He let out a laugh. "However, I could use you... Perhaps you can join me... help me get the rest of the shards...?" He offered. "No way! Why should I help you??" She growled. "Well, if you help me, then you may get your wish once the jewel is completed..." He smirked behind his mask. "Forget it. I will <strong>NOT</strong> help you!" She turned and started to jump down the rocks to run back to her tribe. "Hmph. Foolish girl..." He shook his head. <br/>
<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
Inuyasha grunted as he walked to where Kagome wanted them to go at. "Why are we going this way???" "Because I sensed some jewel shards not too far from here!" Kagome said, pointing at a random cave. He sniffed the air, "Hang on. I smell a familiar scent... like a wolf of some sort?" He rose a brow. "Could it possibly be Koga?" She looked at him. Inuyasha moved Kagome out of the way and rushed into the cave. "Yo, Koga! That shard is mi--" He stopped once he saw that it wasn't Koga, but it was a female wolf demon. The wolf demon turned around and snarled. "And what are you talking about??? I won this fair and square." She held up the shard. "Besides, Naraku took the two shards I had..." She sighed. "Hang on, you came across Naraku???"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-Yeah. He wanted me to join him but I declined.."<br/>
<br/>
"Hmph, that was a wise move. But hand over that shard. We need it more than <em>/you/</em>." He gripped the handle on his sword. "No need to start a fight. I am in no mood. Now move out of my way!" She growled. "Why should I? I ain't moving until you hand over that shard!" Inuyasha growled back. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled as she ran up next to him. "Why are you antagonizing this poor girl?!" She angrily asked. <br/>
<br/>
"HUH?! You got the wrong idea! She has a shard!" He pointed at the wolf girl. "And you are trying to kill her when she isn't attacking??" Kagome frowned, then she turned to the girl. "I am so sorry, miss! Forgive, Inuyasha. He can be rude at times. Can I kindly ask for you to give us the shard?" She held her hand out. "We aren't going to fight you unless you try something funny..." The girl rolled her eyes. "Me? Handing over my only shards to strangers? I think not. Now, get out of my way." She pushed them aside and started to walk away. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled and started to chase after her but Kagome held him back. "Let her go. She probably needs that shard more than us." "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY--?!" Then the two proceeded to argue as the girl got away. <br/>
<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
Once the girl was far away, she went to the grasslands, sitting down in the middle. She took out her shard and sighed. "Naraku will probably seek after me for this shard as well. I must be careful." She looked down and sighed. Though she heard a few hissing. She slowly turned around and saw a demon hissing at her. It attacked her, clawing at her side. She rolled and landed on her back. She slowly got up and held her bleeding side as she tried to run away from the demon, clutching her shard tightly in her other hand. "It must be after the shard. I must go to safety." She ran fast as she could, getting weaker due to her wound. She eventually stumbled across a castle of some sort. She gasped. "Maybe I can go over here... It seemed like the demon stopped following me... Strange that it gave up so easily.." She shrugged as she tried to run towards the castle. She collapsed right in front of it, passing out. <br/>
<br/>
A young man with long, black, wavy hair came out of the castle. He wore some kind of purple Kimono. He looked down and saw the wolf girl on the ground, laying down on her stomach. He rose a brow, recognizing her. "It's that girl from earlier... She sustained an injury... Such a shame.." He walked up to her, crouching down. He noticed that she was unconscious. He thought for a moment before picking her up and bring her into his castle. He took care of her wound and wrapped it up. He noticed while wrapping up the wound that one of her hands was still clutched. He opened her hand up and saw there was a jewel shard in it. He took it and put it away. He laid her down with a blanket and pillow. <br/>
<br/>
It wasn't long before the woman woke up slowly and blinked a few times. "Where am I...?" She then looked over at the young man. Not recognizing him. "Who are you...?" The man smirked and let out a soft chuckle. "I think you know me if you can smell my scent or can recognize my voice, girl." She blinked yet again, but then she squinted, the voice was familiar, and the scent... "Naraku!" She slowly sat up and grunted at the pain. "Why did you took me in?" She asked and was confused. "I couldn't just leave you out there, now could I?" He shrugged his shoulders. "That's odd. Usually, you wouldn't care about anyone except yourself... Anyways, what do you want?" She asked in a rough tone. "Simple, I want you to join me. I can provide you protection or whatever you need from me in return for you to assist me in getting the rest of the shards for me..." He looked down at her. <br/>
<br/>
"And why me? I am simply a wolf demon...." She rolled her eyes. "That may be. But you can be a lot of help for me." He blinked slowly. "If Inuyasha and his friends get in the way, you may kill them. But leave Inuyasha for me. It's rather a personal matter for me.." He added. "And why should I join you?" She huffed. "Like I said before. Your wish may be granted when the jewel is completed if you help me. Perhaps, I can help you in return for whatever that you may desire." He took out his hand and offered it to her. "How do I know you won't betray me?" She narrowed her eyes. "I won't betray or kill you, as long you work for me... and don't betray me..." He leaned a little close to her. "Now, do we have a deal? You shall assist me, and in return, I shall assist you.." She looked at him for a moment before going in deep thought. "F-Fine. I will help you. But if you try anything funny.." She took his hand and gently shook it. "I can promise you, I won't try anything funny. As long as you do the same." He shook her hand back before letting it go and retracting his hand. <br/>
<br/>
She nodded softly. "Can I ask for your name then, now that you work for me?" He leaned back from her. "It's Akari..." She looked away from him. "Akari... It's a true pleasure to meet you.. more properly. Now, we shall work together to get the Shikon Jewel back into its original form..." He smirked. She sighed and laid back down, closing her eyes. He got up. "I shall let you rest..." With that he walked away and out of the room, leaving her be. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"What have I done? Now I work for Naraku... Will he really keep his promise about not killing me? Or is he scheming something else....?"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading... that! I know it sorta sucked... But I apologize. I will get better next time. This is only chapter one and yea! Plus I wrote this /really/ late so forgive my tired brain. I am sorry if I misportrayed any of the characters too. I am rewatching the show as I type this so, my memory is foggy about the personalities to some of the characters, as I hadn't watched the full series in over a decade. But if this gets a lot of positive feedback, I will make more of this series. Thank you~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>